


Talk It Out

by TripCreates



Category: Free!
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Free! Eternal Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: During the Olympics, Makoto finds himself incredibly, painfully jealous of Rin getting to swim with Haru. Rin confronts him on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mako_lies (wingeddserpent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/gifts).



> I'm so glad to finally share this fic! I had a great time working on it and I hope you enjoy it mako_lies! I've actually been wanting to write a fic like this so this was the perfect opportunity to write it!
> 
> I'd like to thank Rie for helping me out with betaing this fic. You were a big help! 
> 
> I'd also like to thank the mod for hosting this lovely event! I'm glad I was able to participate this year.
> 
> All kudos and comments are appreciated!

Makoto leaned against the wall, a drink in his hand as he watched Rin and Haru get surrounded by their old classmates. They seemed excited to talk to the new gold medalists.

A welcome home party had been put together for them at Iwatobi’s old swim club, even if Rin lived out in Australia now. Makoto appreciated Gou and Nagisa putting it altogether. Since taking off time to go to Rio, he had a lot to make up for with classes and work. His task was to pick Haru and Rin up from the airport and bring them to the party. Easy enough.

Makoto was glad he was able to take off the days to fly out to the games and be there for Haru and Rin. It was something he did not want to miss.

But as he sat in the stands watching them swim, Makoto was hit by something he didn't feel often.

Jealousy.

Makoto felt jealous of the fact that Rin still got to swim with Haru and he didn't. He thought he was used to it by now, Haru continuing competing while he coached, but Makoto still felt an ache in his chest that he was not out there with Haru. Makoto didn't feel any resentment toward Rin but it hit seeing them swimming side by side. Makoto and Haru had spent more time swimming together than apart so Makoto was trying to get used to watching Haru from the sidelines. 

He knew he shouldn’t be feeling that way towards Rin. It wasn't the other man's fault or fair to him. Which is why Makoto didn't want to bring this up yet. He didn't want to take away from their happiness of competing in their first Olympics.

Makoto hoped that by waiting the feelings would go away, but as he stood there at the party, the feelings creeped back up on him again.

 

Rin continued to smile at everyone around him, even if his face was started to hurt. It was great to see Ai and his old teammates since he had been in Australia training. But Rin had his fill of social interaction for the day and he knew Haru was already past that point.

His gaze shifted across the room to Makoto. He could tell something was up with him but couldn't figure out what it was. Makoto seemed fine and like his normal self when he met them at the airport but ever since they arrived at the party and everyone started talking to Rin and Haru about swimming, Makoto retreated away. It wasn't like him to be this way and that worried Rin.

These were all Makoto's friends too.

Rin couldn't read Makoto's mind like Haru could but Haru hadn't made any indication that something was wrong with Makoto. Surely if something was bothering Makoto, Haru would notice and say something. Still, Rin couldn't shake the feeling something was going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Rin let out a convincing yawn. “I don't want to cut this party short but that was a long flight back here. You all mind if Haru and I take off?” he asked.

“Go ahead. We understand.”

Rin smiled as he pulled his sister into a hug. “Thanks,” he said. “I'll see you tomorrow for lunch.”

It still took another ten minutes for the two of them to finish saying their goodbyes and taking last minute photos before the three of them set off. To make it easier, they decided to stay at Haru's old family home for a couple of days before going to Makoto and Haru's apartment in Tokyo.

Rin felt a little guilty for leaving early but he was only in Japan for a week and a half before training started up again. Just because the Olympics just ended didn't mean him or Haru got a break. He wanted to spend as much time with his partners as he could.

As they walked down the old familiar streets from the Iwatobi SC, Rin kept glancing over at Makoto, who was walking between him and Haru.

“Everything alright, Makoto?” he eventually asked.

Makoto looked at Rin and smiled. “Of course. Why wouldn't it be? I've got both of you here with me.”

Rin wasn't convinced. “You sure? You were pretty quiet back there.”

“Well, you and Haru were the stars of the party. Everyone wanted to see you two so I stayed out of the way,” he replied.

“No, there's something else, Makoto,” Haru said.

Makoto's smile faded as he turned to look at Haru, surprised. “What? No there's not,” he quickly insisted, convincing neither of them.

So, Haru _did_ notice something was going on with Makoto, Rin thought. But that didn't bring much comfort to him knowing something was wrong with Makoto. Rin decided not to push matter until they were back at Haru's.

They continued walking in silence.

Makoto hoped the subject had been dropped. He was trying to avoid talking about this now since they were supposed to be celebrating. He had a feeling Haru would leave it alone for now but not Rin.

And Makoto was right.

It was later that evening after dinner when Rin brought it back up. He waited to see if Makoto would say something but when it became obvious he wouldn’t, Rin couldn't hold off any longer.

The two of them stood at the sink; Makoto washing the dishes as Rin dried. Haru was upstairs soaking in the bath.

“Are you going to tell me what's been bothering you? And please, don't act like nothing's wrong,” Rin said.

Makoto's hands stilled. He realized there was no avoiding this now.

Rin dropped the towel on the counter before crossing his arms and leaning his hip against the counter as he stared at Makoto. “Why don't you want to talk about this with me? Is it about us? Or me being in Australia? I can't stop wondering what it could be and I keep coming up with something being wrong with the three of us,” he said, trying to remain calm.

Makoto sighed, setting the bowl down he had been washing, and gripped the edge of the counter.

“It's not that, Rin,” he said.

His behavior was still worrying Rin despite his words. “Then what is it?” he dared to ask.

“It's just...since Rio, I've been feeling jealous of you that you still get to swim with Haru and I don't,” Makoto said, slowly meeting Rin's gaze.

Rin's eyes widened. That's not what he was expecting at all. “You're jealous of me?”

Makoto nodded. “For the longest time, it was me and him swimming together and I liked that. For Haru, swimming with you became very important to him too especially after you came back. He still gets to swim with you while I just sit on the side now.”

“So you’re jealous that I still get to swim with Haru and you don’t. That’s the only issue here?”

“Yes.”

Rin shook his head as he uncrossed his arms, resting his hands on his hips. “But you’re not jealous that Haru gets to swim with me? Aren’t you upset you don’t get to swim with me anymore?”

Makoto opened his mouth to respond but paused when he heard movement on the stairs. He didn’t want Haru to come down and see them fighting.

“Answer me, Makoto,” Rin said.

“Of course I miss swimming with you, too,” Makoto said.

“Then why didn’t you say that the first time? Why not say you miss swimming with the both of us? Why are you jealous of _me_?” he asked, his voice rising as his anger flared. Rin felt his insecurities seizing up on him. There had been a tiny voice in the back of his mind that kept telling him Makoto cared more about Haru than him and this right here was adding to that fear.

Makoto was at a loss for words. He didn’t mean for his words to be taken that way. But before he could explain, Rin stormed out of the kitchen. “Rin!” he called out after him.

He stepped out of the room to see Rin by the front door, sliding on his shoes.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“I need some time alone,” Rin replied, avoiding eye contact as he slipped on his jacket. Tears threatened to fall, but dammit he wasn’t going to cry. Without another word, he opened the door and was gone.

Makoto stood there, frozen in place. He was reminded of his fight with Haru that ended in the other running away.

“Go after him.”

Makoto turned to see Haru standing halfway down the stairs. He must have heard.

“What?”

“You should go after him,” Haru repeated.

“But he said he wanted to be alone.”

“It’s not good for Rin to be alone like this,” Haru said, walking down the rest of the steps.

Makoto wasn’t sure if Rin would want to see him even if he found right now but it was worth a shot. “You stay here in case he comes back. I’ll go look for him.” He quickly put on his shoes and was out the door.

 

Makoto eventually returned that night without Rin. Haru was sitting inside on the stairs, waiting for them to return. He looked disappointed to see Makoto alone.

“I called everyone and got in touch with Gou. He’s with her for the night,” Makoto said.

“At least we know where he is,” Haru replied.

“Yeah, I’m glad he’s somewhere safe. I asked if I could speak to him but she told me he didn’t want to.”

“You tried, Makoto,” Haru said as he stood up.

Makoto toed off his shoes and walked toward the stairs. Since Haru was standing above him, it was the right height for Makoto to rest his head on Haru’s shoulder. He felt like he ruined everything.

 

Rin didn’t return until the next afternoon. Haru was out swimming, his own way of dealing with the situation, which left Makoto at home. He was sitting on the back patio, thinking over what he would say to Rin when he saw him again.

The doorbell rang.

Makoto didn’t hesitate as he jumped up and ran to the door, knowing it could only be him. As he opened the door, Rin was standing there with his hands in his jacket pockets, his eyes downcast.

“I wasn’t sure if you would be here or not. Is Haru home too?” he asked.

“No, it’s just me. Come in.” Makoto stepped to the side.

Rin entered and closed the door behind him. “I’m sorry for running off yesterday and ignoring your calls,” he said, glancing up at Makoto before quickly looking away again.

“I should apologize, too, for yesterday,” Makoto said.

“We should sit down and talk this out like we should have done then,” Rin said, finally meeting Makoto’s gaze.

Makoto smiled and said, “That’s a good idea.”  He held his hand out to Rin. He waited until Rin took it and led him back toward the patio where he had previously sat.

He let go of Rin’s hand as he sat down and waited for him to join. “I’m sorry for making you think I didn’t care for you as much as I do Haru, because that is not the case at all,” Makoto began. He needed Rin to understand this. “I love you both and you’re just as important to me as Haru.”

“I honestly needed to hear that after my insecurities surfaced yesterday. And I shouldn’t have lashed out at you like that. It was uncalled for,” Rin said.

“What are you insecure about?”

Rin sighed. “Our whole relationship. With me being away in Australia most of the time, I don’t feel as connected with the two of you as I should. Sometimes, it feels like this relationship is really just you and Haru with me just here as something extra.”

“Rin, I’m - ”

“Please, let me finish,” Rin said, his tone lacked any harshness despite cutting Makoto off. “So, when you said you were jealous of me swimming with Haru, it felt like you were confirming my fears and only cared about Haru.”

Makoto felt like the most horrible person in the world. He wanted to reach out and pull Rin into a hug but he wasn’t sure if he was okay with that right now. “I am sorry I made you feel that way. You are very much a part of this relationship, Rin. How long have you felt this way?”

“Honestly? It’s kinda always been there but it’s been getting worse the last few months. That’s why I was really looking forward to spending this break with you and Haru. Maybe help remind myself everything is alright. I guess I really should have said something about this sooner, huh?” he said, looking over at Makoto.

“And I should have done the same. I just, didn’t know how to bring it up. I was hoping it would go away and I wouldn’t have to,” Makoto said.

Rin turned his attention away from Makoto and looked up at the sky. “Remember senior year when I told you had the skill level to keep competing?”

“I do,” Makoto said, nodding.

“If you wanted to keep swimming with Haru, you could have done it,” Rin said.

Makoto was quiet for a moment, thinking it over.

“I know, but in the long run, I don’t think I really would have been able to keep up with the two of you. I am happy with the path I chose. Somedays I miss it and I think being at the Olympics heightened that.” He stopped and chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

Rin looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s just, as a kid, I imagined Haru and I swimming together in the Olympics. That’s why I felt jealous of you. You got to share something with Haru that I can’t,” he said.

Rin scooted closer to Makoto and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, and said, “Hey, you were still there at the games, cheering him on. I know for a fact that you being there in the stands helped him get through it. You still have that to share with him. And hey, think about how much easier it will be for the next Olympics. You won’t even have to leave the city for them!”

Makoto smiled. “Yeah, I guess I hadn’t thought about it like that. Thanks, Rin.”

“Anytime, Makoto.”

Makoto leaned his head against Rin’s. “Are we okay, now?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

"Good," Makoto said, pressing his lips to Rin's temple. He pulled back and cupped Rin's cheek, tilting his face to look up at him and said, "Because I don't like fighting with you."

Makoto closed the distance between them and kissed Rin.

Rin's eyes fluttered shut as he shifted his body for a more comfortable position. He ran his hand into Makoto's hair while licking and sucking at his bottom lip. He needed more than sweet kisses tight now. 

It wasn't hard for Makoto not to give in to that.

Soon, Rin was scrambling into Makoto's lap, straddling his waist. He broke the kiss long enough to pull Makoto's shirt over his head.

Makoto missed this, the feel of their bodies pressed together.

As Rin kissed his neck, Makoto said, "We should take this upstairs."

Rin chucked as he leaned back to look at him. "You've gotten bolder since the last time I was here."

Makoto blushed. Even after all this time, he still was getting used to being more forward with sex.

"Don't be embarrassed. I like it," Rin said when Makoto didn't reply as he climbed off of his lap. "

Rin helped pulled Makoto to his feet and they quickly made their way upstairs to the bedroom.

 

Makoto snuggled up close behind Rin, wrapping his arm around his waist. He slowly trailed kisses down Rin's neck and across his shoulder as Rin's breathing began to even out. Makoto missed getting to just hold him like this with Rin since he had been living in Australia. Yes he missed the sex, but this was what he missed the most. 

"You know, if the sex is going to be this good, we should fight more often."

" _Rin_ ," Makoto groaned as he buried his face in the crook of Rin's neck.

"I'm kidding!" he said, laughing. 

After the laughter died down, Rin flipped over onto his other side so that he could face Makoto. "I've been doing some thinking."

Makoto gently ran his hand up and down Rin's back. "Thinking about what?"

"After the next Olympics, I'm staying in Tokyo."

Makoto's hand stilled. "You are? What about swimming?"

Rin smiled. "I think two Olympics are enough for me. And before you think this has to do with last night, it's not. I've already been thinking about it and it's the right decision for me."

"Does Haru know?"

Rin nodded and said, "I told him on the flight back here."

"What made you decide this?" Makoto was truly surprised by this. 

"Getting to the Olympics was my father's dream and I achieved that for him this year. I want the next one to be for me. After that, I want to begin the next chapter of my life with you and Haru, if you two will still have me after four more years."

Makoto smiled, his eyes crinkling. "Of course we will."

 

Haru returned later to find a trail of clothing, enough for two people, leading up the staircase. It was obvious Rin had returned and him and Makoto were able to talk it out. Well, at this point, they probably weren’t doing much talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked this and wanted to share on tumblr, use this [post](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com/post/153266688566/talk-it-out).


End file.
